Black Eye
by ObanFanatic
Summary: Eva walks up to the guys. Jordan swung his arm at Stan and now Eva has a black eye. Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star Racers.


Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My grades weren't the best, so now I'm grounded for a month. My mother is stupid. Let's leave it at that. Well I should probably stop blabbing on with my life, and get on with telling you about the story. Well Stan and Koji made Jordan mad, and Jordan was yelling at the mechanics. Eva came up behind Stan to see what was going on, and Jordan somehow hit her in the eye. Please review.

Eva and Jordan had just came in third in the race that day. They were back and taking the rest of the day off.

"Hey Molly, I'm going to go and clean the guns." ,Jordan said.

Eva just gave a wave to say that she had heard him. He went off to the pit, where Stan and Koji were fixing the damages to the racer. The mechanics were talking. When Jordan walked in they stopped talking and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" ,Jordan asked them.

"You!!" ,Koji and Stan laughed in harmony.

"You going to say that to my face!! Come down here and put up a real fight!" ,Jordan was yelling at the duo.

They slid down and were still snickering aat Jordan. Eva had heard the yelling and came to see what was going on. The guys were all in a circle. So, Eva walked up behind Stan. Jordan pulled his arm back and swung it at Stan full force. Stan ducked as Jordan's fist brushed his hair. Eva was too stunned to see what happened next, because Jordan's fist hit right in the dead center of her eye. Eva blacked out and crumpled to the floor from the impact. Jordan could only stare at what he had done. Eva, the love of his life, was unconsious on the floor. Jordan regained his senses and hurried over to pick Eva up. Jordan had Eva in his arms and was taking her to the kitchen so he could get something on her eye. When Jordan was about to turn the corner, he heard a familar voice behind him.

"What do we have here?" ,Don asked while tapping his foot on the ground.

Knowing that Don would find out one way or another, Jordan turned around. Seeing Eva in Jordan's arms, Don asked, "Why are you carrying our pilot?"

"Well, I thought I would take her to the kitchen for some food." ,Jordan babbled on and on. Don looked down at Eva and wondered why her right eye looked a little bigger than her left. Don egded closer to her so as to get a better look. Eva's eye was tainted a dark blue. Don looked up at Jordan and stopped him from talking more than he needed to.

"What happened to her eye?" ,Don inquired.

"Um...well Stan and Koji were kind of making me mad in a way. So, I threw a punch at Stan, and I swear I had no idea Molly was behind him. Anyway, Stan ducked, and my fist met Molly's face." ,Jordan said quite quickly.

Don instructed Jordan to put a frozen steak on Eva's eye right away. With that Don left. Jordan was glad he wasn't in trouble, but did as he was told anyway. After Jordan had put the steak on Eva's eye, he took her back to their room and laid Eva on his bed. Not wanting to be there when Eva woke up, Jordan went to clea the guns. Shortly after, Eva stirred from her sleep and woke up. Feeling a cold sensation on her face, Eva reached her hand up and felt a frozen steak on her face.

_Why am I here? I thought I was behind Stan when Jordan...punched me in the face. I know it wasn't intentonal. I better forgive him before he thinks I hate him, or worse if he hates me!_ thought Eva.

Getting up and taking the steak off her face, Eva walked over to the mirror to see the damage. It was so bad, that I couldn't begin to explain how bad. She was shocked that Jordan could inflict that much damage to someone's face. Straightening her hair, Eva walked out of the room. Eva found Jordan sitting on the ground cleaning every part of the guns. Sitting down next to him, she pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees. Jordan glanced over at her, and saw what her eye looked like. It was horrible. Jordan felt so sorry right at that moment that he didn't realize that he was actually hugging Eva and saying over and over, "I'm so sorry."

Eva just hugged back and told him that she was going to be fine. Jordan let go of her as soon as he realized that Eva was in his arms, even though he was enjoying every moment of it, Jordan let go of her.

"The race is about to start guys," ,Koji said to them. Eva was the first to get up and turn around to walk towards the Whizzing Arrow. Koji just gaped at her with his mouth wide open. Seeing that Eva's eye was the darkest shades of blue, purple, and black, Koji felt sorry.

"Will you quit staring at me?" ,Eva asked annoyed at being stared at for so long. Eva stormed past Koji with Jordan following closely behind her. Eva got into the ship, and was adjusting the Arrow so it would cooperate with the readings of the rocket seat.

Stan did the same thing that Koji did, only during the race. That made the Earth Team lose. "Thanks Stan I really appreciate it." ,Eva remarked sarcastically.

"Sorry" ,was Stan's only words.

Eva retreated to the safety of her hammock, so she wouldn't be goggled at by everyone. Jordan walked in and sat on the opposite end of Eva's hammock. He handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you" ,Eva mumbled.

"Look, Molly, I'm really sorry. Now that I gave you that black eye, it's given you nothing, but trouble." ,Jordan was till trying to appologize.

"Jordan, I have said this before, I am not mad at you. I have already forgiven you. OK?" ,Eva asked. Jordan nodded. He still couldn't believe he had punched Eva.

_Why is he still beating himself up about this? I told him it's alright between us. Maybe I can prove it to him._ Eva thought to herself. She was staring at Jordan. Jordan glanced up with a feeling he was being watched.

"Why are you-" ,Jordan never got to finish. Eva pulled his face towards hers, then pressed her lips to his. Jordan used his instint on this one. He wrapped one of his arms around Eva's waist to deepen the kiss. Eva broke away very soon.

_Dang!! It was just getting good._ Jordan moaned in his thoughts.

"Do you believe me now?" ,Eva asked.

"About what?" ,Jordan oblivious on what she was talking about.

"About me forgiving you, because you gave me a black eye." ,Eva explained.

Jordan pulled Eva closer to him. He was inches away from her face. "I do believe it." ,Jordan said and closed the space between them. Jordan was kissing Eva, and she back. Eva jumped as she felt a tongue tapping her bottom lip. She opened her mouth a little more, and Jordan wasted no time. Their tongues danced a slow dance. They were fighting to see which had the right to taste first. Jordan won. He tasted her from the back to front of her mouth before he let Eva taste him. They parted right before Stn and Koji walked in. They were both pink in the face. The mechanics just looked at the duo.

Koji started laughing, "I think we have intruded on something very important, Stan."

Stan realized what Koji meant, and went up to Jordan to ask him, "Did you make your move?"

Jordan only nodded. Stan related what Jordan had said to Koji. They apologized and walked out. Jordan waited for the mechanics to walk out before he resumed his kissing with Eva. Eva didn't realize until just now that she actually felt like she loved Jordan. Pulling apart from him she said, "Jordan, I love you."

"And I love you too, Molly." ,Jordan stated.

OK that was the story. Remember to review. I hope everyone enjoys this story.


End file.
